


Gwen: The New Member

by LittleLazyLions



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Action, Arachnid, F/M, Fighting, Flying, Gen, Gwen (OC) - Freeform, Gwen - Freeform, Iggy/Gwen, Iggy/OC, Maximum Ride - Freeform, Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Plot Twist, The School, bird kids, slight Max/Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLazyLions/pseuds/LittleLazyLions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when another member is added to the flock? </p><p>Looks like things are going to be getting pretty hectic for the bird kids-as if they weren't already! Not only is Max having to deal with Erasers, the not-so-helpful-voice in her head, generally keeping the flock fed and somewhat safe, saving the world, and the school, now she has to deal with a newbie, one she knows nothing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen: The New Member

I landed hard, skidding on the ground sending dirt and rocks flying. “Report!” I yelled to my flock, doing a head count. Everyone was here with minimal damage.

“Here,” Fang called holding his bleeding nose.

“Yea,” Iggy said brushing his hand gently against Fang. His left eye was already starting to swell.

“I’m okay!” Angel called smiling, she’d managed to get out with only her knees scraped up a bit.

“Wow! That was crazy! I can’t believe we made it out! I wonder-” Nudge stopped abruptly when I shot her a look.

“Here,” she replied sheepishly, a bruise starting to show on her dark cheek.

“I’m alright!” The Gasman said going to stand by his partner in crime, Iggy, he had bloody knuckles and a cut on his small cheek.

“Well that was one of the more terrifying moments in my life! I can’t believe we got out with our lives!” Total complained, I rolled my eyes then did a 360. It looked like we were alone.

I surveyed our surroundings, we were in New York City. We landed in some abandoned, very sketchy alley. In other words, no people walking by to see us.

“Okay, so everyone is-” I got cut off as someone slammed my face into the wall of the alley, bending my arm behind me. I grit my teeth knowing this person could pop my arm out of its socket if they wanted to. I wondered why Iggy didn’t hear anything, or why Angel didn’t alert us either.

“Who are you!? You tell the white coats I’m never going back!” A girl’s voice hissed in my ear. She sounded my age. White coats? She must think...

“Hey just calm down, I think we’re all on the same side here,” I heard Fang’s calm voice.

The grip loosened on my arm for a second and I jumped out of the grip. I pinned the girl to the wall. She was tall, about as tall as me, she was skinny too, built like me and my flock. Maybe she was a bird-kid too? She had long white hair, but it wasn’t old-people white, more like blonde-white. Her eyes were really big, and blue. Her eyelashes were long and pale-she looked like a model. To be honest I was kinda jealous, but only for a second. The girl was pale, as pale as Iggy, something I didn’t think was possible. She had on a medical gown. She must be from the Institute. The reason why we were running for our lives this time was because we broke into some school lab and started popping locks of cages. She tried to get out of my hold by biting me. Something about that threw me off guard for a seconds-she had fangs.

Fang walked up behind me, his hands raised up in front of himself for a moment before shoving them into the pockets of his dark jeans.

“We’re not with the school,” He said getting to the point.

The girl’s face was set in a scowl, but I could see the fear in her eyes. “Angel?” I asked the little blonde girl behind me.

“She’s telling the truth, she’s scared, but not willing to hurt us unless we hurt her.” She said as she cocked her head. “Can we keep her?” She said smiling.

“Keep me? What am I a pet! And how the heck did she know all that?” She growled as she pushed against me, trying to get me to let go.

I trusted Angel's judgement and stepped away from her holding my hands up the same way Fang was. I was still on guard though, she could still be being tracked or decide she wanted us dead.

“I’m Max. Who are you?” I asked and crossed my arms. I needed to know more about her before I trusted her.

“I remember you!” Gazzy exclaimed “We just got you out of the Institute! I saw you there! ”

I realized I knew what he was right. I saw her when we were poppin’ locks on dog crates.

The girl’s face went red. “Oh...oh yea...sorry I...I thought you were...,” she trailed off realizing she just jumped the good guys.

“Are you on your own?” Fang asked, he sure is talkative today.

She nodded.

“Do you want to come with us?” Fang asked. I whip my head towards him, glaring at him. Hold on a sec I'm the leader not him!

The girl looked shocked. “I umm..” She began to back away, clearly unsure how to handle this.

“Hold on a sec, we need to talk. Flock meeting, over here,” I said pulling Fang away from the white-haired mystery girl.

“What are you thinking!?” I hissed at him.

He shrugged. I sighed “Angel what are you getting from her?”

Angel looked up at me her six-year-old blue eyes full of innocence.

“She’s not tracking us. She wants to join our flock because she doesn't like running for her life on her own...and she thinks Iggy’s really cute,” she giggled the last part out and I saw Iggy’s face turn bright red.

He moved over by Fang and I heard him mumble something like ‘what does she look like?’ I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I heard Fang describe her as ‘hot’, ‘drop-dead gorgeous’ and ‘busty’.

“Pigs.” I hiss at them, only to have Fang shrug me off. Oh he was gonna get it later.

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose to relieve some tension from an oncoming headache.

“So who wants to kick her to the curb?” not surprisingly I got no responses “Who wants to add another member to our flock?” Everyone raised their hand followed by a chorus of ‘me!’s

Everything about this seemed wrong. My gut was telling me take the flock and fly as far away from here as possible and forget about snow white. Does no one wonder if she’s a traitor, or she’s chipped, or something?!

_Trust isn’t always a bad thing._

Oh great my voice....

 _I’ll keep that in mind, especially since it worked out real well last time I trusted a non-flock member._ I thought back with more than a little sass, remembering Jeb...

I turned around and faced the girl. She was bouncing from foot to foot. I could tell she was debating whether to trust us, or run for her life.

I pasted a warm smile on my face, deciding if worst comes to worse we can fly away. I wasn’t seeing any wings on her so that could work.

“How would you like to become a member of our flock?” I asked her.

She nodded and swallowed “Yea...I...I’d like that.”

Her face softened slightly, but she remained tense. She was probably feeling the same as me. She didn’t trust us, but she wouldn’t last the night on her own. What was that saying? Strength in numbers?

“So, what’s your name?” Iggy asked from behind me, his fingers ghosting my hip to make sure I was there.

She smiled and I saw her blue eyes light up “Gwen! I gave myself my the name,” She seemed really proud about that. I remember when I picked my own name and the pride that went with that. Geez this chick is just stirring up all kinds of memories today.

“I’m Iggy.” He said and set a hand gently on her shoulder.

The gesture was friendly enough, but I knew his real reason for it-he was trying to figure her out. Iggy couldn’t see, so touch was his next best.

“I’m The Gasman!” Gazzy called out raising his hand and grinning.

“The Gasman?...” Gwen questioned. It was easy to tell she was trying to ask about it without being rude. Well at least she’s a mutant with some manners.

“Yea we call him Gazzy for short!” Nudge piped up. “I’m Nudge! Wow Your hair is so pretty! Can I braid it for you? It’s so long! Have you ever cut it before?” Nudge said grabbing Gwen’s hands in her excitement.

“I er, well N-Not that I can remember and umm thanks? And I guess you can braid it if you want it’s kinda a mess though.” Gwen replies, her eyes darting from place to place. She's getting overwhelmed.

“I’m Angel! And this is Total!” Angel said holding up the dark colored squirming dog.

“Put me down Angel! I can stand on my own for an introduction!” Total protests and wiggles out of her Angle's arms. “As stated I am Total, m’lady,” He informed Gwen, bowing his head. Oh brother. I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

“H-Hello.” Gwen says, biting her lip and gently pulling her hands away from Nudge’s.

Fang flicked his hair out of his eyes before stating, “Fang.” Ah, back to the strong silent type.

I give Gwen as soft smile, trying to let her know we won't hurt her.

“Well Gwen, I think we need to get you some real clothes,” I state looking at her ripped, and somewhat revealing, medical gown.

She looked down at her gown,nodding slowly, seeming to go on autopilot.


End file.
